April Fools with the Org XIII!
by UmbraTsuki
Summary: What happens when all of the members of the Organization--excluding the loyal Number VII--arrange pranks with the Superior as the target? We'll find out! No pairings here.


_((Happy late April Fool's Day~!_

_Actually, it was submitted to deviantART on time. I was just being lazy, here =m=._

_In any case, enjoy!))  
_

**Xemnas gets Fooled!**  
...many many times.

---

The Superior awoke to the sound of his alarm. He sat up, emotionlessly staring at the wall in front of him for a few seconds before finally pulling himself out of bed.

He was about to gaze out the window to the incomplete Kingdom Hearts, as he did every other morning, but when he looked...the sight wasn't what he had expected.

For a moment, he 'felt' shocked. It was only the black night sky.

Then he noticed that it was merely a black sheet of cloth covering the window. A note was pinned to one corner that read:

_'Dear' Lord Xemnas..  
We thought that you might find this black sheet as interesting as you find Kingdom Hearts.  
--Number XVII  
P.S.: April Fools!_

"Number XVII..?" Xemnas mumbled, crumpling up the note. "We only have up to a XIV." He pulled down to look out the window--only to find that it was still completely black. He noticed another paper with the words:

_We also painted the window black, to make sure no light would shine  
through. :)._

Xemnas stared at the blackened window for a few more moments, 'feeling' something he thought may have been anger. He then turned and headed out to the hallway, deciding to go to the Grey Room.

On his way, someone came up and playfully slapped him on the back--Xigbar.

"Yo, Superior!" Xigbar said, his normal 'cheerful' façade up. "Interesting to see you out here for once!"

"...For what do you need to bother me for?" Xemnas asked.

"Bother?" Xigbar laughed. "As if. I just wanted to say hi to my superior."

"..." Xemnas just continued walking toward the Grey Room. If things were always this out of control, he had to know why Saïx let it continue.

"So what brings you here, today?" Xigbar asked, keeping pace with Xemnas.

"That is of no relevance to you," Xemnas only looked straight ahead, wishing he could ignore Number II.

"Aw, come on," Xigbar complained. "You can't tell me?"

At that moment, the two reached the Grey Room. Something hit the back of Xemnas's leg--hard.

He turned to see, but there was no one there. When he turned back around, he noticed Number VIII standing before him.

"Good morning, Xemnas," Axel seemed to have a smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't that be 'Lord Xemnas'?" Xigbar grinned.

"So it should be.." Saïx approached. "My Lord, what is it that you need?"

"Can I have a minute away from..?" Xemnas made a subtle gesture towards the others.

"Certainly," Saïx nodded and led the way closer towards the windows lining the opposite edge of the Grey Room. On the way, he pulled something off of Xemnas's back and handed it to him.

It was another note. It read,

_Hey, everyone..._

_The Superior commands you to kick him. Have fun :)._

Xemnas stared at it. "What is this...mockery?"

Saïx shook his head. "It is best to ignore these childish games...they will only have their fun for today."

"What is today?"

"Some human holiday 'April Fool's Day'," Saïx explained. "Very  
foolish."

"Indeed.." Xemnas crumpled up the piece of paper, already eager to end the day. "I trust you have the list of missions for the members?"

"Already taken care of," Saïx nodded. "Was there anything else you needed to talk about?"

Xemnas glanced up at the Kingdom Hearts moon. He was glad that he could at least see it there. "Keep watch on these members. It seems they 'enjoy' these...pranks."

"Of course," Saïx looked up at Kingdom Hearts, as well.

"Soon," Xemnas promised. "Soon...it shall be ours."

---

"Xemnas, Xemnas!" Xion ran up to the Superior. He was sitting in one of the Grey Room chairs, absorbed in the beauty of Kingdom Hearts.

Sighing, Number I looked toward the newest member. "Yes..?"

Xion paused for a moment, catching her breath. Apparently she had been running. Finally, she straightened up and held out a box. It was wrapped in gray and black wrapping paper, covered in the Organization's symbol, and had a tag in the corner.

"Demyx and Luxord told me to give this to you," Xion said.

"...Very well. You have delivered this. And now..?"

"You have to unwrap it." Xion looked like she was holding back a smile. Why did some of the Nobodies insist on feigning emotion? "Bye~!" Xion ran off, seemingly cheerfully, before Xemnas could say another word.

The Superior sighed, and seeing no one around decided to open the box.

He had no idea what it was. The box said 'lightsaber'...whatever that was.

He read a note that had been wrapped inside.

_Dear Xemnas,_

_We hope you enjoy this cheap knock-off of your actual weapon. Though your real weapons will be stronger, you can use these without killing people._

_Enjoy :)._

"...From Demyx and Luxord?" Xemnas wondered. "This does not appear to be their handwriting...is Number IX even capable of writing?"

"What is this?" Saïx approached, staring at the box.

"It says 'lightsabers'," Xemnas pointed. "It is unclear.."

Saïx took the box out of Xemnas's hands. "I will have the Dusks properly dispose of this," Saïx said, summoning a few Dusks and handing them the box. "I apologize for any trouble."

"No need," Xemnas shook his head and summoned his real weapons. "I will take care of it." He sliced the box in half, then cast Firaga upon the pieces to disentegrate them.

"Perfect," Saïx smirked. "Is there anything else that you need, Superior?"

"Just Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas shook his head. "Are the Keyblade wielders keeping up on their Heart collection?"

"They seem to be," Saïx nodded. "Xion has already returned from hers...Roxas is still away, though. Most of the others have returned, save for Axel who is teamed up with Number XIII."

"Strange," Xemnas thought out loud. "I wonder what is taking the pair so long.."

As if on cue, a Dark Portal then appeared and out stepped Roxas, followed by Axel. They both looked exhausted and beat up.

"Yo, Saïx, Xemnas," Axel gave a small wave. Roxas remained quiet. "I'm pretty beat. Heading back to my room, now."

"Are you not going to report your mission results?" Saïx questioned.

Axel shrugged. "Later. I need a nap. I'll see you around!"

Axel turned and headed down the hallway, followed by his smaller friend.

"Where is Number XIII headed?" Xemnas stared after the two.

Saïx stared as well. "Perhaps to his own room?"

"We can hope.." Xemnas nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of Sitar strings resonated in the room. Saïx and Xemnas immediately turned, seeing the Melodious Nocturne seated in one of the other chairs in the room, strumming his Sitar.

"Must you make such awful noise?" Xemnas asked, walking up to the Number IX. Saïx followed closely behind.

"Oh, L-Lord Xemnas!" Demyx exclaimed, immediately ceasing his playing. He stood up, turning toward the Superior. "I didn't see you there...sorry..."

"Just silence your weapon," Xemnas stared at the Sitar. "If it can even be called that.."

"Right...um.." Demyx was obviously nervous. "Well actually...I'd like to resign from the Organization.."

"Resign??" Saïx noticed that Demyx was staring at the ground. "We do not accept resignations."

"Well...not to worry," Demyx edged toward the Grey Room's exit. "April Fool's!" He took off running down the hallway with his Sitar.

Xemnas shook his head. "Why must he be so..."

"Energetic?" Saïx guessed.

"Something of that relation," The Superior nodded.

"Poker time!" Luxord announced, entering the Grey Room. "Oh, hello there, Superior. Are you up to a game of cards?"

"I do not believe.."

"Well, c'mon, then! We're sitting here," he gestured to the table  
Demyx had been seated at moments before. "Saïx, you should join, too. Now we only need Xigbar and Xaldin, and our group is complete!"

Without knowing what else to do, Xemnas took a seat beside Saïx on one of the couches.

Soon after, Xigbar and Xaldin arrived. Luxord dealt the cards and attempted to explain the rules.

"What is the meaning of the Heart symbol?" Xemnas asked. It reminded him of Kingdom Hearts, although the color was way off.

"It's just a symbol," Luxord shrugged. "For the game. Don't worry, there isn't a real Heart in the card!"

But no matter how hard Xemnas tried, he couldn't win a single game. He was always first to get out.

"So tell me, Number X, what is the point in this game?" Xemnas demanded. "It is quite trivial to play a game that one cannot win."

"Aw, don't get too worked up."

Xaldin nodded in agreement. "The game was rigged. You couldn't have won anyway--it's because of the Hearts."

"The Hearts?" Saïx stared at the Queen of Hearts that was in his hand. "I thought you mentioned that they were counterfeit."

"Of course," Luxord agreed. "But the Hearts...they don't want you to win."

"They...what?"

"Don't worry about it too much!" Xigbar exclaimed. "We have plenty more games to go!"

---

After hours of losing, Xemnas finally excused himself to his room.

Only to find that the door was covered in...flowers.

"What is..?" He entered a room, and a message was written across all of the walls, saying, "April Fool's! You've been fooled!"

Xemnas groaned. "I must never emerge from this room, again...save for Round Room meetings."

He summoned some Dusks to clean up the flowers, and laid on his bed, resting from the exhausting day.

---

"That was perfect!" Roxas laughed. All of the members were gathered in the Grey Room, and could laugh about their jokes now that Saïx was gone.

"Exactly!" Axel laughed along with him and Xion. "The flowers were the  
perfect touch, Xion!"

Xion giggled. "I took them from Marluxia's old garden...I'm surprised they were still alive!"

"I wish I could've seen his face when he saw the painted window," Roxas laughed.

"Great job with that one, 'Number XVII'!" Xigbar ruffled Roxas's hair.

"That 'kick me' sign didn't last very long, though, Xigbar," Axel grinned. He put his arms behind his head. "But it was fun while it lasted!"

"Be quiet now, Flamsilocks," Xigbar laughed. "You didn't even come up with a prank of your own!"

"Didn't I?" Axel smirked. On cue, and explosion was heard from some distant part of the castle. Axel laughed. "He's gonna have a blast cleaning _that_ up!"

"A fire?" Roxas laughed.

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem for _me_," Demyx bragged, holding out his Sitar. "Water follows my command!"

"What prank did you play?" Xion asked Xaldin.

"Rigged the card game with Luxord," Xaldin answered simply.

"O...kay...I don't think I'll ask how you did that," Xion shrugged.

"Well, these pranks were great!" Axel grinned.

"Oh, just wait until you hear my ideas for _Easter_," Roxas grinned mischievously. "Just you wait..."


End file.
